


【铁虫】蛛 (ABO)

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得是一个Omega，十四岁时被蜘蛛咬了一口后获得了超能力，可是他的Omega发情期也因此而出现紊乱的状况，发育期的第一次发情被迫中止后未再出现。他在十八岁的时候出现了第二次的发情，托尼闻讯赶到，情况也变得一发不可收拾……彼得被强行标记，怀孕时期与托尼同居，生产完毕后又去除了标记……





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker，Spider-Man，或许谁都不会把身材娇小的Omega和皇后区的犯罪克星Spider-Man混为一谈。

 

Peter在即将过完整个十四岁之际提早发情了，这其实没什么的，许多Omega的第一次发情期都不太稳定，只要准时打抑制剂就可以平安度过发情期。然而，因为Peter对于参观Osborn企业感到太过兴奋，他连抑制剂都忘了拿就跑去集合了。Peter很不幸地在Osborn企业参观的时候进入发情期，害怕的他偷偷离队，他打算按照安全手册，寻找一个足够隐秘的地方然后打电话求助。显然地，Osborn企业有足够大的，迷迷糊糊的Peter迷路了，他误闯了一个光线很暗的地方，看到了他最害怕的蜘蛛大惊失色，他没能管脖子上的刺痛，以最快的速度逃离现场，他的脑袋越来越涨，身体越来越热，一种他从未感受过的热潮正疯狂地袭击他，他只来得及把自己关进洗手间就昏倒了。所幸的是，他醒来之后参观还没结束，而他的发情就好像被捏断了一样，刚才的热潮好像从未发生过。Peter回到参观队伍，并且向带队老师请假先回家了。

 

     Peter从未想过，他遇到的这次意外会让他拥有超能力，而且这种超能力还是来源于他最害怕的蜘蛛！

 

     因为害怕被其他人知道自己的古怪，于是Peter总是用各种方法逃离健康检查，直到他遇到了那个他很崇拜的偶像Tony Stark！他那点崇拜的心理自然没逃过Tony的眼，然后他听到Tony把他的底细都说出来了，Peter马上被吓得不敢说话。Tony邀请他去德国帮一个小忙，不过在这之前必须接受最详尽的身体检查，确保他在帮忙的时候不会出现问题。Peter很不安地接受了检查，因为他也很担心自己的身体，他自从被蜘蛛咬了之后，他的发情期就好像再也没有出现过了。然而，他的检查结果却显示他很健康，并且各个指标都超越正常人类。至于他的发情期，他得戴上Tony给他准备的身体监察器，一旦他身体有什么状况发生，就可以马上被有效控制。

 

     所以——

 

     Peter他忘了快三年的Omega本能在今天如同狂风暴雨般来袭击。

 

     可怜的罪犯被甜美的Omega勾得兽性大发，可是却依旧无法抵挡Spider-Man强悍的力量，他被蛛丝黏在小巷里，也不知道什么时候才会有人发现他，然后找人把他放下来或者老实地等待蛛丝溶解……噢！警察已经过来了！

 

     Peter用仅有的理智来到Tony给他准备的安全屋，这里被布置得很温馨，以免让陷入情潮的Omega感到不安。这里有着又大又柔软的床，铺在上面的被子或许是真丝，不知道添加了什么物质，摸起来就像水帘一般柔软冰凉。这里有着比Peter家大四倍的冰箱，里面永远准备着美味新鲜的食物供Peter度过发情期而不会饿肚子。

 

Peter让Karen把灯都关了，他的蜘蛛感应让他趋向留在比较暗的地方。Peter从未真正面对过发情期，他以为自己能够凭意志力熬过情潮。事实证明他实在是太天真了，他打光了所有Tony给他准备的顶级抑制剂，带来的结果只是越来越泛滥的情潮，无助的他只能躺在冰冷的地板上降温，并且毫无羞耻地用自己的手指舒缓已经在张嘴流水的后穴，他哭着喊着“Mr. Stark”，现在他唯一能够信任而且能够帮助他的人只有Tony Stark了。

 

     “Sir已经收到求救信息了，Peter你再忍一忍。”Karen正在耐心地安抚Peter，可惜似乎没什么成效，Karen只能不断向Friday传送Peter的身体数据。

 

     看着这些夸张的身体数据，Tony觉得自己的手都在颤抖了，他完全没有预料到Peter的身体已经被蜘蛛毒液改造成这个地步，简直就是蛰伏在暗处可怕的捕猎者，就连Stark工业最精良的机器都没办法侦察到Peter奇怪的身体状况。

 

     Tony在过去的时候打了几管抑制剂，可是当Tony进到安全屋后，他差点就被里面的过分浓厚的甜美气息弄得失去理智。他的目光落在安全屋中央的那一团茧状物，根据Friday传来的信息，茧里面的是Peter，他用蜘蛛丝把自己包裹起来，企图用这样的方式度过发情期，然而这很可能会对他的身体造成伤害。

 

     ”Friday，有什么建议？”Tony的声音有点颤抖，他开始怀疑他刚才打的那几管抑制剂是劣质的仿冒货了，他的气息已经被四周浓厚甜美的牛奶味刺激地硬了起来，如果是换做年轻的 Alpha，恐怕已经被刺激地射了出来了。

 

     “Sir，我认为目前您是最好的解药。而且现在已经来不及寻求额外援助了。”

 

     不得不说，Friday的建议很符合Tony藏在心底里的那点龌龊的幻想。全纽约的人都好奇，为什么这三年来花花公子Tony Stark会收心养性，全纽约的记者都出动了，却仍旧没有找到任何一点蛛丝马迹！

 

     Tony的心跳很快，全身的血液就像在沸腾一样，他现在已经被Peter的气息拉入情潮，他的理智告诉他不能趁Peter神志不清的时候侵犯他，可是情感上却让他无时无刻地渴望与Peter结合。

 

     “Sir，请尽快决定，Peter即将进入休克状态——”

 

     Omega在发情期若没有及时使用抑制剂，又或者没有及时得到Alpha的帮助，Omega就会因此进入休克期，然后迎接Omega的是失去生育能力，更严重的或许是死亡。

 

     Tony的行动打断了Friday有点迫切的语气，他溶解了那个茧，更加浓郁的气息让Tony几乎失去理智，他的Alpha本能叫嚣着他要狠狠地侵犯这个甜美的Omega。Tony溶解的速度越来越快，他已经看到了Peter的光洁水嫩的皮肤，因为发情的关系已经透着粉红色了。

 

        “Peter，Peter！”Tony不断叫着Peter的名字，可是Peter几乎红头的脸颊显示着他神志不清的讯号，只有他的手指还在按照本能地缓缓抽插着自己水光泛滥的後穴，透过手指，里面分泌的润滑液已经流出来一小滩了，透过微弱的散发出光泽，同时也散发出浓浓的发情味道。

 

        Tony抱起了Peter，他控制着自己的力度以免伤害到Peter，他透过一个深吻安抚着敏感脆弱的Omega，并且控制着自己的信息素和Peter的信息素在空中缠绵交合。

 

        感受到一股熟悉的味道，Peter努力地睁开眼睛，可是脑子已经变成一团浆糊的他根本喊不出对方的名字，他那小巧而坚硬的阴茎和湿润的後穴因为Alpha那侵略性的信息素而同时喷发出精液的淫水。然而这点小小的高潮根本就没办法满足陷入疯狂情潮的Omega，他只能继续循着本能，紧紧贴着象征Alpha的坚挺灼热的性器，後穴的淫液也蹭到Tony隆起的裤裆上。

 

        Tony被眼前活色生香的景色刺激得双眼发红，不过Peter似乎比他更加着急，他粗鲁地扯开Tony的裤子和上衣，打算用湿润至极的後穴吞下那根阴茎，可他只是一个没有经历过发情期的处子，他已经急得哭了出来了。

 

        Alpha的本能一直叫嚣着，Tony却只能强行压制，他不想有任何伤害Peter的机会，他只能咬紧牙关把Peter抱上柔软的床。

 

        “Peter…Peter…看着我！看着我！”Tony一边用信息素安慰着Peter，一边叫着Peter的名字。

 

        Peter瞪大双眼，他的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，他紧紧地抱着Tony，他好难受，他想要被侵犯！

 

        Tony知道现在Peter已经没办法思考了，他原本是不希望Peter在神志不清的情况下和他发生关系，可是现在继续拖延的话只会对Peter的身体造成损伤。

 

        “Peter，我喜欢你，抱歉……”

 

        Tony一只手扶着Peter的胯骨，一手握着自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎，Peter那虽然被扩张过，却依旧窄小的後穴看起来就没办法吞下Alpha的巨大性器。Tony冒着冷汗，他忍着Alpha的冲动慢慢地进入那个他梦寐以求的天堂之地。

 

        “啊……”

 

Peter发出可怜脆弱的叫声，可是身下却配合着Tony缓缓吞下性器，他下面那张紧致的小嘴几乎是一接触到炽热的性器头部就开水欢快地吐着透明淫荡的液体，牛奶味的信息素散发得极致，Tony被这突如其来的Omega气息刺激得理智弦崩裂，他用力一顶——巨大的性器几乎要贯穿Peter窄小的通道，顶得那处隐秘的软肉微微开启。Tony已经没办法再控制了，他散发出所有的信息素，然后狠狠地冲撞着Peter，听着Peter那稚嫩却肆无忌惮的淫荡叫声，Tony就越来越死命地往里面冲撞。

 

因为被蜘蛛毒液改造过身体，Peter的後穴变得柔软而富有弹性，再加上Omega的情潮，这让他在Alpha暴力的侵犯中没有受到任何伤害，反而紧紧咬着Tony的性器尝试让他更加深入自己。

 

Tony紧紧地抱着Peter，他就像捕猎者一样盯着Peter后面露出来的光洁脖子，他甚至能够感受到Peter皮肤下发热的腺体，不过他还是忍住了没有咬下去。

 

“Peter…Peter！我是谁？告诉我！”Tony捏着Peter的脸颊，因为遭受挤压的关系，Peter的红唇微张，里面的舌头诱惑着Tony与它追逐。

 

Peter终于获得了Alpha的侵犯，神智也开始缓缓恢复，他努力地集中注意力盯着眼前侵犯他的Alpha，他看到了那张熟悉的面容，那是他一直尊敬且崇拜的Tony Stark，那个被他当做导师、当做朋友、当做父亲来看待的男人。

 

而这个年纪足以当他父亲的男人正在侵犯着属于他的Omega子宫。

 

一时间，如排山倒海的羞耻感让他害怕地紧闭双眼，他不敢面对这个男人，即使这个男人是在帮助他度过发情期。

 

Peter的躲避显然让Tony一直努力隐藏的暴虐因子被激发出来了，他用更加粗暴的方式试图顶开那处柔软的生殖腔，Peter被顶得全身发抖，然后尖叫着再度高潮。可是Peter还不满足，他还需要被侵犯，需要被更加用力地侵犯，只是慢慢恢复理智的他却露出了惊恐的表情。

 

Tony被Peter的表情刺得有点心痛，他怎么可以这样？

 

一时间，Peter那惊恐的表情和他在泰坦星上化成灰烬时的表情重合了，Tony那时候那种失去最重要的人的心情再度涌上心头。

 

侵犯他！标记他！让他永远都无法离开自己！

 

Peter被Tony那可怕的眼神给吓到了，他挣扎着想离开Tony，用那点刚恢复的理智压制已经舒缓了一点的情潮。Peter化成了尘埃，自然不知道Tony在这之后做了些什么事情，他从未见过这样的Tony。

 

“不……不要了……不要了！”

 

生殖腔即将被打开的疼痛和恐惧让Peter不敢在沉溺在情欲中，可是他却迅速地被Alpha的信息素给压制了，Omega永远都没办法反抗Alpha。

 

“Peter，别想再离开我！”

 

“不——！”Peter尖叫着，他的生殖腔已经被完全打开了，Tony的阴茎在窄小温热的子宫里迅速地成结，Peter的小腹因此鼓起了可怕的形状，他再也没机会逃离Alpha的侵犯了。

 

Tony在进入Peter子宫的同时咬破了他的腺体，并且把属于自己的浓郁信息素注入Peter的腺体内。

 

Peter感受到那野蛮的信息素正在标记着自己，而体内的结也开始喷发出大量的精液，他的小腹越来越臌胀，他现在就像怀孕了一样。

 

Peter获得了最后一次的高潮，然后他就昏了过去了。


	2. Chapter 2

        Peter重复地做着一个梦，他梦见了泰坦星上发生的一切、所有的细节——

 

        满目苍夷的黄土，大部分的建筑物倒塌了，或许在一段很长的时间里被风蚀了，只剩下支离破碎的金属支架，和地球不一样的星空给这里披上了一层荒芜神秘的面纱，这里死气沉沉，Peter从第一眼起就开始讨厌这个地方。

 

        Peter梦见了他们和Thanos的对战，只可惜他们花了那么大的力气只让他流了那么一点的血。

 

        Thanos在他们面前消失了，他去了地球，只是一个轻轻的响指，Peter看着身边的人接二连三的消失。那时候的感觉Peter很深刻，他首先看向Tony，他很害怕下一个消失的人就是他。可是，他自己却是下一个消失的人，他在Tony面前消失了。Tony上前抱着他，把他轻轻地放在地上，一直安慰他。

 

        Tony在Peter面前总是一副成熟的大人模样，可是在Peter即将消失的时候，Peter第一次看到那个他一直崇拜、看起来坚不可摧的Iron-Man对着他露出如此脆弱难过的表情。

 

        Peter想起了Tony在回收他战衣时的那句话：“If you died, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience.”

 

        如果你死了，我会认为这是我的责任。

 

我不想受到良心谴责。

 

Peter知道自己终究没办法坚持，他只能对Tony说“I’m sorry.”

 

梦境并没有停止在这里，Peter看到Tony手中抓紧属于他的尘埃，可是尘埃却因为Tony越抓越紧而不断流失，直到所有尘埃都随风而去，和泰坦星的荒芜融为一体。

 

Tony坐在地上看着Peter躺过的地方，他的情绪就好像被抽空了一样，就好像……失去了最重要的东西，他已经失去了活下去的信念一样。

 

Tony在哭泣，为了他。

 

Peter就像是一个电影观众一样看着这一切，他可以愧疚、可以伤心、可以心疼，唯独不能上前给Tony一个拥抱，然后告诉他：“我没事。”

 

Tony最后让Nebula带他回地球，离开的时候他的脸上不再挂上任何一丝表情，他变得更加冷酷，就像钢铁一样。

 

经过了不知道多长时间的抗争，Thanos手中的无限手套被夺取，Peter眼睁睁地看着Tony，看着他用冷血的表情，用冷血的方法杀掉了Thanos。

 

冷血的Tony不再是Peter熟悉的那个Tony，不是那个会对Peter露出笑容，会为Peter亲手打造战衣，虽然表面上不耐烦，可是却依旧耐心地听着自己说话的Tony。

 

        梦境中，Tony那张冷血的脸突然和他侵犯自己时可怕的脸重合，那种恐慌占据着Peter的脑海，他想起了被标记的感觉，想起了被侵犯子宫的疼痛与快感。

 

        Peter醒来了。

 

        “Peter！”

 

        Peter睁开眼睛，他看到一脸憔悴担忧的Tony，被侵犯的每一幕都浮现了出来，Peter摇头想要逃开，可是Tony却紧紧地抱住他。

 

        “I’m sorry…I’m sorry！”

 

        Tony脆弱的声音传进Peter耳中，他感觉到抱着自己的Tony在颤抖，Tony抱着他哭泣，就像在泰坦星上做的那样。

 

        “我……我对不起……我伤害了你……我……I’m sorry…”

 

        Peter说不出话来，Tony的脆弱让他没办法说出任何话来。

 

        “I’m sorry…Please…don’t leave me…please…”

 

        Peter没有说话，也没有拒绝，他静静地让Tony抱着。

 

        当他冷静下来，他原本的那种恐慌就消失了。

 

        Tony没有任何错，他在帮助他度过发情期！

 

        可是他不顾自己的意愿强行完成了标记！他这是强奸！

 

        可是……

 

        Peter陷入了内心的挣扎，他一直把Tony当做是值得尊敬的长辈的学习对象，他从来没想过Tony对他有那方面的意思，可是当他仔细地回想，他就会发现Tony对他和对其他人是完全不一样的！就像……就像是在对待深爱的恋人一样！

 

        Oh！那次Tony特地接他放学，Tony看到他和自己的好友Harry抱着篮球在打闹，脸色顿时就黑了，而且信息素突然极具攻击性，惹得Harry也释放出侵略性的信息素，只有他自己傻傻的不明白为什么！

 

        Peter一直在胡思乱想着什么，也没有反抗Tony和他的接触，整个人安静得不行。Tony看着Peter，发现他在发呆，可是这让Tony感到更加不安！他不想Peter逃避他、讨厌他！

 

        “Peter…我……我一直喜欢你，我想和你发展长久的关系……我……”Tony深深地呼吸，然后说道：“如果你讨厌的话，我可以陪你去做去除标记的手术。”

 

        Peter傻愣愣地看着Tony，他没有说话，事实上他不知道该如何回应，可是他这样子却让Tony更加恐慌。

 

        “Peter，我可以承诺再也不干涉你的生活，你……你可以选择申请禁止令！我……”

 

        Tony满是挫折地低着头，他的双手抱着自己的脑袋。

 

        “我不想这样的，我不想伤害你……”

 

        “咕——”

 

        Peter觉得很饿，而这个声音也完全破坏了气氛，Tony愣了好一阵子才马上起来从冰箱里拿出食物和饮料，过来的时候还拿着一管药剂。

 

        “你先吃东西，你现在需要补充大量能量。”Tony的胡须不知道多久没刮了，看起来有点邋遢，应该是发情期一结束就一直守在他身边。

 

        “谢……”Peter一说话就喉咙痛，Tony马上把水杯拿给他，小心翼翼地喂着Peter喝水，然后又帮他拿起碗，小心翼翼地喂着Peter吃流质食物。

 

        Peter现在饿极了，还好他没有继承雌性蜘蛛的本能凶残地把交配对象吃掉，不过他吃了许多食物，几乎把帮个冰箱的存活都消灭了。

 

        Tony拿起了那管药剂，“这是避孕药，你……你先喝下去吧，等你恢复了之后我们就去打消除针。”

 

        Peter接过药剂喝了下去，然后把空掉的金属管子还给Tony。

 

        “我……我想回家。”

 

        Tony沉默了一会儿然后说：“你在这里再休息会儿吧，不急，我已经跟你阿姨说了……我说你要和我一起去出差。”

 

        Peter点点头，他这个样子的确没办法回家，不然May一定会提着枪打死Tony的，她一定会那么做。

 

        “你先好好休息，有什么需要就找Friday，我指Karen，我先不打扰你了。”

 

        Peter安静地看着Tony离开，他发了一会儿呆，然后又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Peter怀孕

     Peter趴在桌子上发呆，正在讲课的老师有点担心地点到Peter的名字：“Peter，你还好吗？”

 

     “呃……我没事！”

 

     老师皱着眉头，不过她还是继续讲课，她发现Peter比起以前还要沉闷了，好像对什么事都没办法起劲一样。像Peter这样的Omega，当老师的通常都很关心，要知道他们非常脆弱敏感。Peter虽然看起来不怎么说话，可是成绩很好，运动也很好，虽然偶尔会有点小问题，不过总体来说还算不错。

 

Peter自从请假半个月去参与Stark企业的实习计划之后，整个人都变了，好像心事重重一样。因为Peter是Omega，所以老师很容易就联想起一些事情，她决定下课后找他谈一谈。

 

     “Peter，能告诉我你有什么心事吗？”

 

     Peter局促地坐在谈话室，这里的装潢很温馨，还有新鲜的花束点缀四周，只是Peter还是不知道要怎么说。

 

     “Peter…你是不是遇到了什么人？”老师皱了皱眉头，“你知道政府的Omega保护法案吧？有什么事一定要寻求帮忙，知道吗？不要觉得自己成年了就可以解决所有事情！”

 

     Peter心不在焉地点点头，再三告诉老师他真的没事，老师也没有继续问了，只好让Peter记住自己的话。

 

     Ned和Harry站在外面等Peter，Peter对他们扯了个微笑：“要一起去吃午餐吗？”

 

     “Peter，你是在哪里出差了啊？”Ned收到Harry的讯号，赶紧吞下食物问道。

 

     “嗯？”Peter疑惑地看向Ned，然后才记得自己的请假理由是因为实习的缘故。

 

     “呃……这个不能说。”Peter看到Harry认真的眼神，他有点紧张地低下头吃午餐了。

 

     “Peter，无论你有什么事，我…我们都会帮助你的。”

 

     “我知道，谢谢你们。”

 

     Harry敏锐地感觉到Peter的变化，他心里有种不安的预感，他想起了那天和Tony Stark的碰面，他是Alpha，所以他能明白Tony Stark那种极具攻击性的信息素是什么意思。他想Tony Stark应该也明白自己对Peter的意思了，不然Osborn企业也不会发生那样的事情……虽然最后安然无恙，可是他知道那是Tony Stark给他的警告。Osborn虽然也是排得上名号的大企业，可是绝对没办法像Stark那样，Tony Stark几乎是不可能被超越的高山。那个男人不仅仅是一个天才，他是Iron-Man，他是复仇者联盟的领导者，他多次守住了地球。

 

     Harry他看得很清楚，他是没办法和那个男人争点什么的，可是他也不想看到Peter受到任何伤害。他看得清楚Tony Stark对Peter抱有什么样的感情，那种感情太过强烈了，只有Peter自己不知道，Peter只把他当做长辈。Harry有种不好的预感，他很怕Peter会被那个男人伤害。

 

     Peter收到了Tony的信息：

 

     手术我安排在两个星期后，到时候我会过来接你，或者可以让Happy来接你。

 

  1. S. 



 

     Peter点击回复按钮，可是他却不知道该回复什么好，最后还是退出了界面。

 

     “Harry，今天我不陪你打篮球了，我有点事想先回家。”

 

     “需要我送你吗？”

 

     Harry刚说这句话，Peter身后就开过来了一辆车。

 

     “Peter，我载你回家吧。”Happy打开车窗说道。

 

     “谢谢你，Harry，我先回去了，明天见。”

 

     Peter拉开车门坐进车里，Happy从倒后镜看了看Peter然后说道：“抑制剂……这次的用量是两个星期。”

 

     这些抑制剂是用来遮掩Peter被标记的事实，不然他回到学校肯定会被人指指点点，这会严重影响他的日常生活。

 

     “我知道了，谢谢你，Happy。”

 

     Happy没有再说话了，他在听自己的老板说了那件事，Tony说他标记了Peter，在Peter不情愿的情况下。

 

     Happy一拳揍向自己老板的脸，而他一点悔意都没有。

 

     “嘿！Peter，你有甚么需要的话，尽管找我，或者Ms. Potts，她……她知道了，她会让Tony负上法律责任的，你不用担心。”

 

     女Alpha听到这件事之后气疯了，她那时候对Tony愤怒咆哮：“就算赔上整个Stark企业的股价，我也要把你扔进监狱好好反省！你这个混蛋！”

 

     Peter红了眼眶，他张了张嘴没能说些什么。他很感激有人这么关心他，可是听到Tony会被送进监狱，Peter却是不希望这样。

 

     Peter并没有停止打击罪犯，可是最近他的蜘蛛感应却总是在平常的时间出现，Peter以为感应是失灵了，可是在关键时刻却非常精准，所以Peter也没有在意了。

 

     这天Peter放学，Happy照例开车过来接他，车子里还坐着Tony，今天是做手术的日子。

 

     “Peter。”Tony拿下了墨镜，Peter可以看到他眼眶下的青黑，也听到他的声音很沙哑，明显是没有好好休息。

 

     Peter坐在车里沉默了一会儿然后说道：“Mr. Stark...你要好好休息。”

 

     “我……知道。”

 

     车里很安静，也很快把两人载到Stark的私人医院里。

 

     Dr. Smith友善地对Peter打了个招呼，然后黑着脸瞪了Tony一眼，完全没有要和他交谈的欲望。

 

     “好了，孩子，我们先去做身体检查，我保证手术过程会很快，你不会有任何感觉的。”

 

     这里的布置都经过精密的计算，四周都采用落地玻璃窗的设计，外面是种植着各式鲜花的温室花圃，还有一些高大的树木遮挡阳光，甚至还有一些清脆的鸟鸣声。这里可以降低Omega的恐惧，让他们感到安心，要知道被强行标记，那肯定不是什么好的感觉。

 

     Tony并没有跟着进去，他被Dr. Smith拒绝进入，事实上要不是这里属于Stark，他还想把Tony赶出医院。

 

     陪着Peter进去的是一位Omega护士，他们不急着做检查，而是一起喝茶聊天，足足聊了半个小时，等Peter的不安感完全消失了才开始检查。

 

     女Omega护士让Peter躺在床上，并且贴心地播放一些让人心神放松的音乐。紧贴在他皮肤上的冰冷机器让Peter敏感地缩了缩，不过他还是乖乖地躺着不动。女护士自己也有一个孩子，年龄只比Peter大一些，可是Alpha男孩总是长得特别快，看起来就不像Peter那样乖巧可爱。

 

     “Peter，不用紧张，我们现在要扫描你的子宫，因为去除标记的时候子宫可能会出现一些不良反应，我们要看清楚你到时候需要什么药……”女护士不可置信地看着投影，她转过头看向Dr. Smith。

 

     Dr. Smith一看到投影就冲了出去——

 

     “Abraham，Peter怎样？”

 

     “你给我闭嘴！你是不是有病？你没给他吃避孕药吗！？都怀孕一个月了才过来做手术！”

 

     怀孕？

 

     在房间里的Peter和门外的Tony都满脸错愕，Peter起来看着投影，他隐约看到自己的子宫里有一颗松子大小的东西。而Tony则愣了好一会儿才回答：“我很确定我给了他喝避孕药，是T-20，你研究的最新型号！”

 

     “什么！？”Dr. Smith显然不信任Tony，他回到房间里尽量用温和的语气问Peter，“孩子，你确定你有喝避孕药吗？”

 

     Peter的目光从投影那边回过来，他点点头：“我确定我有喝完。”

 

     “那……你还记得之前……有摄取过什么药品或食品吗？”Dr. Smith斟酌地问了一句，事实上T-20应该是稳定性最强，对Omega伤害性最低的新型药物，应该不存在没有效用的结果。

 

     Peter想了想，然后说道：“我之前打了四管抑制剂，是S-37型号的，可是完全没有效用……”

 

     Tony和Dr. Simth听到这也大致有个概念了，或许并不是药物无效，而是Peter的体质免疫了这些药物。

 

     女护士担心地看着Peter，而Dr. Smith则说道：“孩子，被强迫成孕的Omega是有权利在合理时间内堕胎的，如果你有需要的话，我会尽快为你安排。”

 

     Dr. Smith摇头叹气，这孩子的人生才刚开始，可是就已经要面对人生中最艰难的抉择。

 

     Peter听完Dr. Smih的话后就失神了，他并没有马上回应，而两人也很贴心地离开房间，打算让Peter静一静。

 

     “Peter，你还好吗？”Karen担忧的声音响起，她从Peter的腕表中发出自己的关心。

 

     “Karen...我怀孕了。”

 

     “是的，我刚刚听到了。”

 

     “堕胎……堕胎是怎样的？”

 

     Karen搜寻了堕胎的相关资料，里面有堕胎的流程影片。

 

     “Peter，我并不建议你观看。”

 

     Peter最后还是看了，他看到胎儿被残忍地搅碎，Peter下意识地捂住自己的小腹，那里的一个刚刚形成的小生命，如果他选择堕胎的话，那个孩子也会遭受这样的命运。

 

     “Dr. Smith...”Peter从房间里出来，Tony也在外面，他低着头没有说话。

 

     “Peter，你已经做好决定了吗？”

 

     “我……我做好决定了。”

 

     “我不想堕胎。”


	4. Chapter 4

        Peter正式搬进了复联总部，他十五岁的时候第一次踏足这里，然后坚持自我，拒绝了Tony的邀请。之后Tony一直保留着给Peter准备的房间，没错，就是挨着Vision的房间，不过Peter已经拥有一个更加适合养胎的房间。Peter也成为了这里的常客，可是他还是选择陪May一起住在皇后区的小公寓里头，毕竟那里保留了他多年的回忆。不过，Peter还不想让May知道他怀孕的事情，他还没准备好说辞，就允许他懦弱一次，逃避一次吧！毕竟Spider-Man脱下战衣时，他只不过是Peter Parker。

 

        「Peter！欢迎你过来住！」Wanda和Natasha，两位Beta女性热情地迎接Peter的到来，反而是Tony并没有出现，他昨天被揍得很惨，还不敢还手，今天还是不要见Peter好，他也不确定Peter是不是想见他。

 

        Wanda小心翼翼地用魔法侦测Peter子宫内的小生命，非常地健康有活力。而Natasha则在观察着Peter的情绪，她作为旁观者早就看清Tony对Peter的感情，也知道Peter一直都不懂Tony的心意。虽然她不齿Tony的做法，不过却也同情Tony，可是和Peter比起来，Tony就不那么重要了，反正他是Alpha，难道Alpha不都是打着滚着痛着地成长的吗？Natasha只希望Tony争气一点，这样她才能在旁边打打下手啊！

 

        Vision好奇地站在Wanda身后，他同样地观察着Peter的腹部，失去了心灵宝石的他正尝试用人类的角度去观察世界，而且他陪着Wanda搜索了不少照顾孕期Omega的书籍，他现在很想尝试一下。

 

        在复联总部住了几天，Peter都没有见到Tony，每次他问起Tony的时候，Wanda她们都试图转移他的注意力，所以Peter最后也不再问了。

 

        Tony经常待在工作里头，他很渴望见到Peter，可是他得忍住，他只能透过Friday贪恋地看着他的爱人。被标记的Omega会受到自己的Alpha所影响，他们会下意识地寻找Alpha的身影，他们更习惯Alpha待在自己的身边。当然，Tony也明白这个本能，可是他不敢让Alpha的本能去影响Peter，即使他有多渴望与Peter见面。他还是害怕自己会伤害Peter，他面对着Peter总是容易失控。

 

        Friday一直观察着自己的主人还要Peter，过了多天她终于从沉默中爆发了：“Sir，依我观察，Peter并不讨厌您，而且他也想见您，为什么不尝试一下呢？”

 

        Tony差点被Friday的话吓得脱手，他放下沉重的器具，擦了擦黏在手上的黑色机油，然后坐在工作室边的躺椅上。

 

        上次的去除标记手术因为Peter怀孕而告吹，要知道怀孕期间如果被去除了标记，流产的几率会高达百分之七十，Tony不愿意让Peter承担健康的损伤。Tony之前对Peter承诺过，他不会干涉Peter的生活，他只是在遵守承诺。

 

        完成任务的复联成员们都回来了，他们基本上都知道发生了什么事。对于这件事的看法，其实他们和Natasha一样，虽然不认同Tony的行为，可是他们都理解，尤其是在Thanos的毁灭人类计划启动之后，那些留下来的人更加能够明白Tony的心情。Steven看着Tony变成另外一个人，对于Tony的痛苦，他身同感受。所以，一直是全美道德标杆的美国队长第一次没有严厉指责Tony的错误。

 

        Tony看着Friday贴心的倒数日历，Omega在怀孕进入稳定期後，每个月都需要和Alpha进行适当的床事，目的当然是要降低Omega在孕期间的不安和紧张，还有就是要保持产道的弹性，以免在生产期间受伤。

 

        “Sir，明天是最适合的时间，需要为您安排一下吗？”

 

        “不用了，到时候再提醒我。”

 

        Tony坐在躺椅上，他用手臂捂着眼睛假寐。

 

        “可是……我建议你们先培养感情。”这是Friday看了大量书籍所得出的结论。

 

        Tony没有回应，他只剩下七个月的时间，按道理来说他应该好好珍惜，因为Peter可能在生产完毕后就会离开他。

 

        说到底他还是害怕。

 

        Peter半夜起床上厕所，三个月的孕期让他总是频尿，而且半夜也不是睡得很好，胸口的乳房总是在涨疼，胃口也不是很好，不过复联的各位都绞尽脑汁地使用各种烹饪方式让他进食。上完厕所之后Peter坐在床边，他摸了摸自己的小腹，已经感觉到一点凸起了。

 

        他突然想见Tony。

 

        Peter叹了一口气，他知道这里或许有Omega本能的作祟。

 

        算了，还是早点休息吧，过几天他还得去接受产检。

 

        Peter醒来的时候看到Tony坐在自己床边，Peter的心脏跳得有点快，却不是因为害怕，三个月前的那种感觉已经淡了不少，其实他也不会因为这样而讨厌Tony，他不是孩子，他会自己思考。

 

        “Peter，早安。”比起Peter，Tony才是局促紧张的那个，他就像一个Omega一样总是小心翼翼胡思乱想。

 

        “早安，Mr. Stark。”Peter从床上起来，他看到Tony在身旁想扶他又不敢过来的样子。这样的Tony他没有见过，让他感到有点新奇。噢——一向自大狂妄的Tony Stark竟然也有缩手缩脚的一天！

 

        “早餐已经做好了，你想在外面吃还是在这里吃？”Tony最后还是没敢上前碰Peter，Peter有种失落的感觉，他不知道这是不是因为Omega的本能在作祟。

 

        “我想在外面吃。”Peter还是喜欢和大家一起吃早餐，那样他才会吃多一点，他清楚现在补充营养对胎儿的成长非常重要。

 

        复联的大家在看到Peter和Tony一起出来时都心照不宣地互相对视了一眼，他们很安慰两人终于有了百分之零点一的进展了。

 

        Peter觉得有点奇怪，Tony今天一整天都在陪着自己，包括散步、看育儿影片、用餐，于是他把疑问提了出来。

 

        “我们……我们要进行适当的床事……”Tony难得地结巴了，Peter又发现了Tony的新样貌，这种感觉真是新鲜。

 

        “我明白。”Peter点点头，他也认真地看过相关书籍和资料，他自然知道每个月都至少要进行一次房事。

 

        “Friday说我们提前培养一下感情，会比较容易。”Tony把锅扔给Friday，这里面的培养感情有大部分原因是他渴望见到Peter。

 

        Peter虽然已经明白流程，就像小学和中学的生理课，明知道介绍男性和女性的生理构造是十分理论和富有教育意义，可是他还是忍不住会脸红一样。

 

        晚餐时间已经结束了，洗完澡之后也差不多是休息时间，也是两人应该进行适当房事的时间。

 

        Peter看到Tony给自己注射了一管抑制剂，他知道Tony想保持理智不想像上次那样伤害他。

 

        Tony和Peter躺在床上，两人没有说话。应Peter的要求，房间的大部分灯光都关掉了，黑暗宁静给予他较多的安全感。过了一会儿，Tony触碰了Peter，他轻轻地吻着Peter的脸颊。Tony脸上的胡须有点扎，Peter觉得有点痒意。

 

        衣服被轻轻地掀开，Peter犹豫了一会儿，也选择把手伸进Tony的衣服里，让双手和他的背部亲密接触。Peter感觉到Tony突然僵硬的背部肌肉，也感觉到他高温的身体。

 

        Tony轻微地喘了一口气，虽然Peter没有特别释放信息素，可是他还是从Peter脖子上的腺体闻到香甜的味道，他起身拿起床头的抑制剂，又给自己注射了一管。

 

        Peter有点情动了，他听说怀孕的Omega会更加敏感，他现在感觉到乳房越来越涨，身后也有种湿热的感觉了。

 

        Tony缓了缓自己不稳的气息，他再次伏下身体，他轻轻地给Peter脱掉上衣，渐渐适应黑暗的他看到Peter胸前肿胀如葡萄的乳头，他隐约能看到上面鲜艳欲滴的色泽，他的下体已经硬得不行了，可是他必须把前戏做完。

 

        听到Peter的喘息声，Tony嘴上的动作顿了顿，然后又继续舔舐着Peter的乳头。等两颗乳头都沾染了他的气息之后，他的手伸向了Peter的双腿，微微颤抖着帮Peter解开裤子，然后轻轻地抚摸着Peter的阴茎，他听到Peter突然升高的喘息声。

 

        Peter突然抱紧Tony，他的左腿已经勾着Tony的腰部了，他感受到後穴强烈的痒意。

 

        “Mr. Stark…进来……”Tony忍住了动作，他的手再次伸向床头，他需要再次注射抑制剂。

 

        “别……Mr. Stark，别再注射了……进来。”

 

        听到Peter的话，Tony以坚韧的意志力忍住自己的欲望，他还是先用手指给Peter做扩张，那里已经湿透了，不过还是很紧，Tony不想伤害Peter。

 

        Peter忍不住在Tony的扩张下高潮了一次，他感觉到那里挤压出了不少液体，他已经完全进入情动的状态了，信息素在本能的释放，Tony差点就忍不住了，他开口说道：“Peter，你先放手，让我……再注射一遍。”

 

        听到Tony的话，Peter的手反而抱得更紧了，他气息不稳地说道：“我不会受伤的……宝宝也不会……你进来吧。”

 

        Tony握着自己正在颤抖的阴茎，他顶住了那个已经张开嘴的地方，轻轻地、轻轻地进入。等完全进入的时候，Tony大口大口地喘气，身上的汗水滴落在床上，还有Peter的身体上。灼热，又布满了Tony的味道。

 

        “我……我要动了。”Tony咬紧牙关地说出这句话，然后抱着Peter的腰背缓缓抽动，两人都听到交合处发出滋滋的水声。

 

        Peter感受着被精液洗礼的感觉，他也再度进入了高潮。

 

        Tony喘着气，他从Peter的体内退了出来，大量精液也随着Peter的收缩而流了出来。

 

        两人躺在床上抱了一会儿，感受着彼此还未降低的体温，还有萦绕在彼此间对方的味道。

 

        “我带你去再洗一遍澡。”

 

Tony扶着Peter起来，两人赤裸着身体，Peter看到Tony双腿间还未消退的欲望，最后选择不说话，他现在已经开始累了，怀孕之后他总是没办法保持长时间的精神。

 

两人洗完澡之后，Tony并没有离开，他躺在Peter身边，他得让Peter感到安心。

 

Peter侧着身体看着Tony的侧脸，他感受到Tony手臂上的温度，在迷迷糊糊间进入了梦乡。

 

Tony的手轻轻地抚摸着那个微微凸起的地方，感受着那里传来的温度，他也渐渐进入了梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

     Tony在复联购置了一系列精良的产检机器，其中一部是可以把宝宝立体地投影出来，细致地可以看到宝宝的血管。Peter每天都会去看宝宝，一看就是好几个小时。

 

     Tony透过Friday也同时看着宝宝，一样是一看就是好几个小时，这个时候他就会放下手头上的工作，就那么静静地看着不说话。

 

     “Sir，请务必记得和Peter培养感情。”Friday委婉地说出这句话，Tony就已经明白意思了。自从上次和Peter深入交流之后，Tony就开始花多了点时间陪伴Peter，不过很多时候都没有作出什么出格的举动，简直比中学生的恋爱还要纯洁！

 

    Peter的肚子已经开始大起来了，不过怀孕初期的那些不适应感已经消失了，他现在总是会花一点时间和肚子里的Omega宝宝聊天， 一个男孩，非常可爱，也很健康。

 

     “Peter，要出去走走吗？”Tony进来房间找Peter了，他今天如常地陪Peter走走。

 

     怀孕的Omega即使没有刻意地，也会自然而然地散发出甜美诱惑的气息。Peter看到Tony后露出一个微笑，然后他跟肚子里的宝宝说他们现在要出去走走了。阳光照落在Peter的侧脸上，他的脸颊在发光，他现在就像是个天使一样。

 

     Tony觉得气息不稳，他想打一管新研发的特效抑制剂。

 

     复联里有一个很大的温室花园，那裡的小徑都是用鵝卵石鋪成的，還有一個小型的人工湖。Peter一般会去那边花点时间散步，然后复联的各位只要收到Friday说Tony和Peter在散步的信息，他们就会很识趣地不去那边打扰他们，所以Peter才会觉得这里非常的安静。

 

        Peter闭着眼睛坐在椅子上，他喜欢这个时刻，Tony的信息素让他感到安心，温室花园的光线和温度都让他身心放松。Tony则坐在Peter身旁看着他的侧脸，怀孕四个月的Peter荷尔蒙水平提升，整个人都变得越来越迷人，Tony简直没办法把视线从Peter身上移开。

 

        “！！！”Peter突然从躺椅上起来，他的掌心贴在自己的小腹上，双眼也直直地瞪着凸起的小腹，脸上挂着不可思议的表情。

 

        Tony马上来到Peter身边，他紧张地看着Peter，然后开口说道：“Peter，你不舒服吗？Friday，扫描！”

 

        好姑娘Friday马上就把宝宝的投影放在两人眼前，并且告诉他们：“Sir，Peter没事，他很好。”

 

        Peter和Tony的注意力放在投影上，Peter的语气有点颤抖，他的另一只手伸向投投影，触碰宝宝的腿：“宝宝动了！”

 

        好像是为了回应Peter一样，宝宝又动了动，Peter笑得很开心，他拉起Tony的手放在自己的小腹上，还处于痴傻状态的Tony感受到Peter小腹上略高的温度，啊——然后他就感受到宝宝又动了一下。

 

        “Mr. Stark，他又动了！”Peter亮晶晶的双眼兴奋得看着Tony，阳光洒落在Peter白皙的脸上，Tony甚至可以看清Peter脸颊上淡得几乎看不到的雀斑。

 

        他太迷人了！就像是个天使一样！

 

        这是 此刻Tony脑海中唯一的想法，然后等他回过神来，他已经吻上去了。

 

        时光就好像静止了一样，Peter没有推开Tony，宝宝也安静了下来，谁都不忍心破坏这样美好的时刻。

 

        不管到底Omega的本能是否在影响他，Peter现在都不想推开Tony，他迷恋这种感觉，他的心脏在疯狂地跳动，可是这让他感到无比的安心。

 

        不知道是谁先回过神来，他们已经从彼此的嘴唇上离开了，然后谁都没有开口说话，直到Friday开口提醒他们下午茶已经做好了，他们要在这里用餐还是回去用餐。

 

        Natasha和Wanda坐在休闲区的沙发里透过Friday观看着Tony和Peter的互动，并且感叹两人的关系又进了一大步！

 

        Peter和Tony回到室内，看到Natasha和Wanda正坐在沙发上看着他们。

 

        “回来了，散步开心吗？”

 

        听到Natasha这么一问，Peter有种一切都被他看穿的感觉，Peter下意识地红着脸低头，而Tony则向两人投以怀疑的目光。

 

        “Peter，我们先去吃东西。”Tony的话让Peter松了一口气，两人转身去了餐区。

 

        因为今天在温室里发生的事情，所以Peter有点并不敢直视Tony，可他没办法忽略Tony的目光，怀孕让他的蜘蛛感应变得更加敏锐，母体每分每秒都在保护着肚子里的宝宝。Tony让Friday把灯都关了，让Peter的五感变得更加敏锐。

 

     Peter床上，黑暗中他感受到旁边的高温，他屏住呼吸没有发出任何一点声音，他感觉到Tony手臂上的体毛刺在他手臂的皮肤上，Peter忍不住发出了一声小小的呼叫。

 

        “Peter，怎么了？”Tony这段时间都有点神经质，只要Peter有什么举动就会紧张地想把Dr. Smith喊过来。

 

        Peter摇摇头，可是他意识到现在没有开灯，所以开口回应：“我没事。”

 

        “那你……”Tony觉得疑惑，所以Peter刚才为什么会喊出来？

 

        Peter有点难为情，他小声说道：“你手上的体毛刺到我了……”

 

        Tony：“……”

 

        Peter的体毛都长在脑袋上了，身上的体毛很稀少，皮肤摸起来很光滑。想到这，Tony觉得血液开始沸腾了。

 

        房间里响起了两人的喘息声，然后Peter又惊呼了一声，Tony马上停下来轻声问Peter哪里不舒服。

 

        “宝宝……宝宝动了。”Peter觉得脸都要烧起来了，他和Tony在做些羞羞的事情，可是宝宝却在肚子里极力刷着自己的存在感。

 

        Tony的手掌轻轻贴在Peter隆起的腹部，他突然又动了起来，Peter吓得捂住嘴巴不敢发出任何声音，他感觉到宝宝比刚才动得更加活跃了。

 

        “Friday，投影。”

 

        下一秒，宝宝的投影就出现在他们身旁，黑暗中的投影特别清晰，而Tony则继续动着，一边动一边陪Peter看着宝宝的投影，Peter觉得异常羞耻，就好像宝宝就在身旁看着他们做着羞羞的事情，Peter只能闭上双眼，可是Tony却不断在他耳边说话。

 

        “宝宝的手动了，他在向我们打招呼。”

 

        Peter第一次觉得Tony的声音是那么地迷人，他听得耳朵发软，身体却越来越攀上那个点，他再也忍不住地叫出声来，在那一瞬间他感觉到宝宝强烈地刷着自己的存在感。

 

        Peter决定最近还是不要看宝宝的投影了，他现在有点无法面对宝宝。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Peter产乳  
> #Peter家暴Tony

     Peter发现自己的裤子好像变紧了——

 

     “Karen，我是不是胖了？”Peter穿着自己的牛仔裤，觉得异常地紧绷，尤其是屁股那边，两边的肉被挤压的很不舒服。

 

     “Peter，你正在怀孕，体重增加是非常正常的，你不需要感到忧虑。”Karen非常贴心地安慰Peter：“如果你觉得担心的话，可以持续做运动，不过绝对不能减少摄取营养！”

 

     “好吧，我去游泳好了。”Peter翻出了泳裤，还好泳裤比较有弹性，穿上去后不会觉得过于紧绷。

 

     Tony觉得自己今天就是作死，他为什么会忍不住让Friday打开Peter的画面？他几乎要被那白花花的细嫩皮肤给闪瞎了！

 

     感谢Stark工业，就连游泳池都可以放出逼真的立体投影，Tony正360°无死角地看着Peter游泳的动作，结实却不粗糙的手臂正在挥动，修长的双腿时而张开，时而紧闭，他的臀肉……噢！在水中晃动着，就像在诱惑人揉弄一样！

 

     Tony就像个毛头小子一样躲在工作室里看着不可描述的投影，然后靠自己的五指兄弟释放自我。

 

     Peter一游就是三个小时，运动过后的他有点肌肉酸软，可是却非常舒畅。

 

     “Peter，快上来，小心着凉。”Tony拿着毛巾把Peter裹住，不知道是不是错觉，Peter闻到了空气中浓郁的Alpha气息，就像是Tony攀上高峰后散发的味道，是错觉吗？

 

     Peter看起来完全没有意识到自己怀孕后变得越来越迷人，他总是在不知不觉间散发出诱惑的气息，比如他用手拉扯着紧贴在自己臀部上的泳裤，然后发出“啪”的声音，同时出现的还有Tony的吸气声音，当Peter闻到空气中的信息素时，Peter才尴尬地用毛巾包裹自己。

 

     “明天Abraham会过来给你产检。”Tony把这件事告诉Peter打算转移话题。

 

     “我知道了。”

 

     产检时，怀孕四个月Peter的身体指标一如既往地完美，肚子里的宝宝也非常健康，一切都非常美好。

 

     怀孕已经快要六个月了，Peter半夜总是被热醒，他红着脸跑进浴室洗澡，他的内裤被后穴分泌的液体给沾得湿透，后穴持续地有种麻痒的感觉。Peter用温水冲刷着身体，水流喷射到乳头时，他忍不住发出喘息声，他的乳头最近也开始分泌出奶黄色的乳汁了，量不算多，可是他的乳头变得异常敏感，很多时候他穿着衣服都受不了那种轻微的摩擦，他的后穴会受到影响而分泌潮水，前方也会不受控制地勃起。他变得越来越敏感，而且对于性异常地饥渴，每次只要和Tony碰面，他的脑海里就会想起那些不可描述的画面，好几次他都落荒而逃了，他没有看到Tony越来越危险的目光。

 

     Tony他很Peter的状况，就算没有Karen提供的身体数据，Tony也能够闻到那甜美的气息，只需要少许就可以把他勾入情欲的漩涡，让他口干舌燥。

 

     Peter半夜醒来后去洗了个澡，可是身体却依旧很热，他只好靠坐在床头闭着双眼，打算等待热潮消退，他静静地等待睡意的到来，就这样靠在床头睡了过去。

 

     Tony等Peter睡了之后才进来，他怕如果在Peter清醒时进来，他们两个都会失控。Tony轻手轻脚地让Peter安然地躺在床上，然后给他盖上一层薄薄的毯子以免他着凉。做完这一切之后，Tony还留在这里看着Peter好一会儿，之后他才悄悄地离开。Peter一早醒来之后发现自己好好地躺在床上，身边似有似无地有着Tony的信息素味道。

 

     今天Tony不在复联总部，神盾局那边有一点事务要他负责。四周都没有Tony的信息素，这让他感到异常地烦躁，他做完运动后就直接回到自己房间里了，连午餐晚餐都在自己的房间用。

 

     Peter没办法忽略后穴的湿意，他情不自禁地挺起胸膛，让自己的的乳头和衣服轻轻地摩擦，可是这样不够，远远不够。Peter躺在床上，慢慢地掀开自己的衣服，他的乳头分泌出一些乳汁，还蹭了一点在衣服上。Peter用手指轻轻地揉着自己肿胀的乳头，有点刺痛，却有更多的舒爽。他轻轻捏起自己的乳头，有一些乳汁被他挤了出来，可是的乳头却越来越麻痒，而且后穴的情潮更甚，Peter都被逼出了无助的眼泪。他只好改而把手伸向自己身下，指尖轻轻地触碰自己后穴的圈圈，他的手马上就沾染了分泌出来的大量情液，Peter忍不住呻吟了一声。

 

     手指缓解了一点他对情欲的渴望，他的另一只手还在揉弄着自己的乳头，他的动作越来越粗暴，他也在当中获得了快感。

 

     不够，Peter暴躁地抓着抱在怀里的枕头，可怜的枕头受不住Peter的暴力对待，很快就变成一堆松散的垃圾。

 

     Peter突然觉得很委屈，他需要Tony，可是那个老混蛋偏偏不在这里！Peter红着眼眶让Friday打开了Tony房间的大门，他用Spider-Man的力量去破坏Tony床上的所有枕头和被子，然后流着眼泪抱着这堆残余物，闻着留在上面的淡淡的信息素味道睡过去了。

 

     Tony连夜赶回来，他打算看看Peter才睡，结果却看到Peter房间堪称灾难现场的景象，他闻到了已经散去不少的信息素味道，Peter今天在房间里发情了，而他现在不在房间？

 

     “Friday？”

 

     “Peter在您房间，Sir。”

 

     Tony刚打开门，他就闻到更加浓烈的牛奶味，他的裤裆也出现了非常诚实的反应。

 

     “Peter？”Tony看到自己的房间好像发生了纽约大战一样，散落一地的羽毛还有明显被抓破的可怜靠枕——

 

     Peter听到Tony的声音，他揉着眼睛起来了，睡的姿势有点差，他的腰有点不舒服。

 

     Tony连忙走过去用信息素安慰Peter，可是他还没说话，Peter却哭了起来。

 

     “Mr. Stark，你怎么现在才回来？”Peter突然用力把Tony推在一片混乱的床上，他身上穿着属于Tony的衬衫，不过一颗纽扣都没有扣上，Tony可以清楚看到Peter那勃起的秀气阴茎，还有那流着奶白色乳汁的肿胀乳头，Peter连内裤都没穿！

 

     “Peter...”Tony觉得脑袋有点胀，因为Peter正在粗暴地扯开他的领带、抓破他的衬衫、强行脱了他的裤子，然后抱着自己的肚子坐上了那根坚硬的阴茎上，湿热得不行的后穴欢愉地吞吐着让他舒服的硬物。Peter一坐下去就喷发大量湿润的潮液，Peter已经哭着开始摆动着身体，可是这只能满足他那么一点点，他觉得还不够。

 

     “Mr. Stark！呜呜……你不怎么可以不在！你怎么可以！”

 

     Peter哭着哭着就开始咳嗽，然后不得不停下动作。Tony扶着Peter的腰，然后起来把Peter抱进怀里用信息素安慰他。

 

     “Peter，我很抱歉，以后不会这样了。”

 

     Tony一边轻声安慰不安的Omega，一边抱着Peter那变得越来越丰满的臀部上下地抽动着，Peter的屁股真是该死的柔软，手感棒极了！Tony终于做到了他一直很想做的事情，他揉弄着Peter丰满多汁的两片臀瓣，然后享受着Peter的热情和主动。

 

     Peter坐在Tony怀里动了一会儿就停下来了，他的腰有点疼，可是他还没获得应有的高潮，于是他又哭了。

 

     “Mr. Stark……我动不了……嗝！我腰痛！”Peter哭得上起不接下气，他能用双手粗暴地挤弄着自己肿胀通红的乳头继续寻求慰籍。

 

     Peter永远不会知道自己这副淫荡的样子有多迷人，Tony被他诱惑得差点射了出来。

 

     “Peter，别那么粗暴对待它们。”Tony轻轻地拉开Peter的双手，“让我帮帮你。”

 

     Peter的乳头被Tony含进嘴里了，温热湿润又灵活的舌头的确带给Peter更多的快感，他主动地挺起胸膛把乳头送进Tony的嘴里。吮吸的刺激让Peter喷发出精液，那颗被吮吸的乳头仿佛喷洒出什么温热的液体，这远比之前分泌的还要多很多，Tony甚至能吸上几口甘甜的乳汁。

 

     “另一边……另一边！” Peter粗暴地推开Tony，然后又迫不及待地把另一颗乳头送进Tony的嘴里。

 

     Tony没有抱怨Peter的多变和粗暴，他现在很忙，他得满足Peter后穴的贪婪，又得吮吸Peter胸前两颗的乳头，双手还得揉弄着他的臀瓣。他得多方面满足Peter的欲望，怀孕六个月的他情绪突然变得非常敏感，容易生气也容易哭泣，今天的他在Tony不在之后终于都爆发出来了，任性粗暴得一点都不像以前那个乖巧的Peter。可是Tony绝对不会讨厌他，他更愿意Peter任性一点，多依赖他一点，如果之后不离开他就更加好了。

 

     这场性事比以往的还要长，还要狂野还要大胆，Peter几乎是做着做着就闭上了双眼，可是被顶弄得醒来之后又吵着让Tony用力一点。Tony怕太用力会伤到宝宝，只好开着投影一边观察宝宝的动向，一边满足Peter的欲望。可是Peter不愿意看着投影做爱，于是他一掌拍在Tony脸上，那里马上就淤青了起来，Tony只好温声细语地安慰Peter，然后任由Peter暴力对待他……

 

     今晚的Tony即使一连几场马拉松会议去对付那些高官，回到复联却也没办法休息，他得哄好他那不安敏感的小Omega……

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Peter生产  
> #去除标记

     怀孕九个月让Peter觉得很辛苦也很不安，肚子里的宝宝时常让他失去平衡感，水肿让他脚痛，频尿让他暴躁，这让他开始不愿意出房门了。Tony为了陪伴Peter，他已经推掉了所有工作，几乎是一天二十四小时都呆在Peter身边，会扶着他散步。有时候陪Peter散步会遇到其他复联成员，他们都用一种奇怪的目光看着Tony脸上一直好不了而且有扩散迹象的瘀伤，然后会用同情的目光看着他。

 

     Peter因为睡得不好，身体又腰酸背痛的关系，所以变得非常情绪化，有时候看不到Tony就哭着四处找他，有时候却特别厌恶Tony的触碰，甚至试过摔门而出，复联众人亲眼看到整扇门都掉了下来，要知道复联的门可不是那么容易摔的……这都不是重点，重点是Peter说不想见到Tony，结果一个小时后却哭得几乎气绝，只因为四周没有Tony的信息素……

 

     临近产期让Peter感到异常不安，他经常半夜醒来要看宝宝的投影，直到Tony用信息素包裹着他安慰着他，Peter才肯再次入睡。

 

     接受了产检，宝宝很快就要出生了，Dr. Smith和他的团队干脆进驻复联总部，准备随时迎接这个小生命——

 

     Peter生产的情况，或许Dr. Smith和他的团队应该会永远记得。毕竟，不是所有生产的Omega都能捏断合金制作的产床，还有徒手把Iron-Man扔出去，还撞凹了一扇合金大门。

 

     真是让人记忆深刻无法忘怀。

 

     Peter才刚看一眼宝宝就累得睡过去了，Tony治疗完脱臼后就马上过来看Peter和宝宝了，刚才的生产场面实在太过惊人了，Peter的几吨臂力破坏力非常大，所幸的是他还保留理智没有伤害到医护人员，目前受伤的只有Tony一个人而已……

 

     Tony坐在Peter身旁的椅子，一动不动地看了熟睡的Peter两个小时。这个男孩，过几天就会做去除标记的手术了。Tony没有吵醒Peter，不过他在离开前吻了吻Peter的额头。

 

     看着安静躺在保温箱里的小Omega宝宝，Tony的心有那么一丝柔软，至少他还有机会看着他长大，Peter不会忍心让宝宝在没有父亲的环境下成长的。

 

     Peter觉得有点紧张，生产完的他身体恢复地很快，仅仅三天时间就已经回到怀孕前的身体指标了。这同时意味着，他已经可以做去除标记的手术了。

 

     他没有见到Tony，Tony的信息素已经从他身边消失了，Peter只是偶尔在宝宝的身上闻到一丝淡淡的信息素，Tony一定有过来看过他和宝宝。

 

     直到手术做完之后，Peter才再次见到Tony，而他已经不再容易受到Tony的影响了。他们谈了一段时间，是关于宝宝的抚养问题的。他们在律师的见证下谈好会共同抚养宝宝，直到宝宝成年，并且不会向孩子隐瞒他们的关系。

 

     Peter足足晚了两年才入学，不过他也不介意，重新考试，然后重新被MIT录取对他来说并不是太难的事情。

 

     Tony安排了专业人士帮忙照顾Galvin，这是宝宝的名字，寓意洁白和光明。虽然已经有人帮忙照顾宝宝了，可是Peter更喜欢自己照顾Galvin，他就像怀孕时那样，每天都花很多时间陪宝宝说话。

 

     Peter的生活已经习惯被一个叫Tony Stark的男人入侵了。MIT的论坛一直有一个可信度非常高的传言——那个叫Peter Parker的甜美Omega，虽然他有了孩子，不过他身上没有任何Alpha的标记，或许是做了去除手术。这么年轻漂亮又聪明的Omega，自然会受到大部分人的追求。不过，他们也同时多次目击一个疑似Tony Stark的男人(后来证实那的确是Tony Stark本人)很频繁地过来找Peter Parker，而Peter Parker的那个可爱的小Omega男孩，样子和Tony Stark有五分相似。的确是有几位大胆优秀的Alpha想追求Peter Parker，不过在Peter Parker念书的这些年，没有一个人能成功地走进他的心，就连他家门都没能踏入过！

 

        “Peter，我们这个假期打算去登山，不知道你有没有兴趣？”

 

        正在帮教授收拾东西的Peter抬起头，和他讲话的是一位成绩不错，长得帅气，运动又非常好的Alpha同学，性格不错，而且也没有把他当做是柔弱的Omega看待。总体来说，Peter觉得和他交个朋友是不错的。

 

        “呃——Leo，谢谢你的邀请，不过我想我应该没办法答应你，我想在这个假期好好陪一陪Galvin。”Peter的表情有点歉意，并且对这位年轻的Alpha露出不好意思的笑容。Peter从未掩饰过自己有一个孩子，其实这也没什么的，也不是没有Omega年纪轻轻就已经被标记而且有孩子了，不过像Peter这样还能兼顾学业的优秀Omega并不多，重点是他修的还是双学位！而且他虽然有孩子了，可是身上却没有标记，这不就是意味着其他Alpha都有机会吗？

 

        “没……没关系！那我们下次去登山的时候再邀请你吧！”

 

        说完之后，这位年轻的金发Alpha就红着脸跑了。

 

        Leo有点垂头丧气地回到自己的朋友身边，大家一看他这个表情就知道Peter肯定没有答应了。

 

        “别气馁！他总有一天会被你的诚意打动的！”

 

Leo的朋友们都在安慰他，结果他们一转过头就看到一个年轻优秀的Alpha走向Peter，而Peter见到他也似乎很开心，两人勾肩搭背地一起离开了。这群年轻的MIT学子自动忽略了Peter和那位Alpha身旁还有一个胖子Beta，Peter正在和那个胖子谈着什么好笑的事情。

 

“Leo，我们会支持你的！”

 

友情真是伟大！

 

然而，当他们得知那天过来找Peter的是Osborn企业的继承人Harry Osborn时，那些喜欢Peter的Alpha就有一些退却了，但依旧有一些Alpha表现得更加努力，他们认为自己总有天会有机会的！

 

直到某日这些Alpha却从Peter口中得知Harry Osborn并不是他的男朋友时，这些已经放弃的Alpha又重新开始打算追求Peter！可是他们却知道了另一个狠狠打击他们的消息——

 

就在MIT的论坛上有一张照片，Peter抱着自己的孩子走在MIT的校园里，而他身边跟着一位疑似Tony Stark的男人，目前已经证实他的确是Tony Stark本人无误。

 

噢——这应该是没什么的，毕竟Tony Stark在MIT还是说得上话，他会被优秀的学子吸引到，然后邀请他们去Stark Industry实习，这也是很平常的事情。

 

虽然，Peter是一位有足够吸引力的Omega，不过他们还是相信他们的年龄是一大阻碍，Tony Stark已经洁身自好多年了，他应该是修身养性了吧？应该不会和Peter发生点什么了吧？

 

就在下一张照片！Peter的孩子转过头，原本趴在Peter怀里睡觉的孩子一见到Peter身旁的Tony Stark就开心地伸出手讨抱抱！结果Tony Stark还笑得一脸温柔地从Peter手中接过孩子，抱的姿势看起来非常熟练！

 

重点来了！

 

**那个可爱的小** **Omega** **男孩，他和** **Tony Stark** **有五分相似！**


	8. Chapter 8

        这是一个阳光明媚的——中午。

 

        Tony头痛欲裂地醒来了，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后把手放下，另一只手臂已经发麻了，他还摸到了温热的身体。

 

        这种触感让他错愕地低下头，他看到Peter紧闭着双眼躺在自己身旁，刺眼的阳光未能惊醒他，他睡得很沉。

 

        Tony紧张地吞咽着，他看到自己胸口的一个染血的牙印，脖子后方有点刺痛。他缓缓地伸出手掀开被子，昨晚疯狂的记忆都涌上脑海中。

 

        Peter身上只留下很淡的粉色印记，他的恢复力很强，皮肤已经变回原来的白皙光滑了。

 

        Tony发呆了很久，他才发现了一个事实，他被Peter标记了，而Peter也再度被他标记，两人身上都有着对方的气息。

 

        “唔——”Peter终于受不了阳光的刺激，他把脑袋转向另外一边，身上堪堪遮盖着他身体的丝被滑落了下来，Tony看到了Peter线条优美的腰背，还有他那浑圆挺翘的臀肉，中间的隐秘处还挂着白浊的精液，Tony留下来的。

 

        Tony捂着嘴巴，他好像想起了昨天的事情。昨天是Peter的毕业典礼，他参加了，然后把Peter和Galvin带回复联总部庆祝，为此大家已经提前一个月准备了。Peter和Tony的关系并没有那么僵，毕竟都在共同养育一个孩子了。所以他们就在大家玩得高兴的时候把Galvin送回房间睡觉，他们就来到另一处比较安静的地方喝酒。两人在派对上原本已经喝了不少了，本来就不应该喝酒，可是那时候酒意还没散，两人昏昏沉沉地觉得自己还能喝，尤其是Peter，他是喝得最凶狠的那个，只因为他喝到了和Tony的信息素一样味道的酒。Peter一沾上那不知名的酒，他就像是吸毒品一样一杯接着一杯喝下去，他好像还喝了Thor特地从Asgard带过来的酒。其实Peter刚刚在派对上想喝酒的时候，Tony就已经出口阻止过，可是Natasha她们却说他扫兴，最后Tony也没再说什么了，反正这里是复联，也不怕会发生什么危险，顶多让Friday加强防御好了。Tony自己也被Thor那个傻大个怂恿着喝了不少，男人的尊严是没办法用理智衡量的，Tony大意地没有留意到Loki那诡计得逞的笑容。

 

        然后，事情就变得一发不可收拾。

 

        印象中，是Peter先吻住他的，已经醉了的他似乎特别大胆狂野，双腿都直接缠着Tony，然后凶狠地一口咬住他颈后的腺体。Tony并没有对Peter有任何防备，于是他因为腺体被标记而很成功地发情了。Alpha并不会像Omega那样会定期发情，他们会直接被Omega的信息素直接勾得发情，又或者是被Omega咬破了腺体，被标记了，他们才会发情。这样的事情Tony当然没遇过，也没办法阻止，纵横情场多年的他根本不会给任何人这个机会，唯独Peter。

 

        让他想想，他们还干过些什么？

 

        Peter满意地舔了舔Tony的腺体，然后也露出自己的腺体，傻笑着叫Tony标记他，还说要给Galvin生一个小妹妹。是的，Galvin几天前生日，他许愿要一个妹妹。

 

        发情的Alpha和发情的Omega共处一室会发生什么事？

 

        那就是十个月之后，他们会迎接一个新的生命。

 

        发情的Alpha和发情的Omega擦出火花的受孕率高达百分之九十五。

 

        Peter醒来了，他揉着眼睛，感觉到身体有点酸。他睁开双眼，看到了裸体的Tony正坐在他隔壁。

 

        Peter：“……”

 

        Tony：“……”

 

        终于想起了昨晚的疯狂，两人默默地对视了很久没有说话，直到Friday出声提醒两人时间。

 

        “我……”

 

        “我……”

 

        两人同时出声，然后又同时闭嘴。

 

        最终，两人选择沉默，两人对标记这件事绝口不提，复联众人也在这天得知两人已经互相标记的事实。

 

        是Tony现按捺不住的，他开口提起了那天晚上的事情。

 

        “我那天晚上……我们都喝醉了。”Tony忐忑不安地看了看Peter，发现对方正一脸平静地看着他，这让Tony有种寒毛直竖的感觉。可是正当他想继续说下去的时候，Galvin却跑过来了，Peter默不作声地抱着Galvin去吃早餐了。

 

        Tony有种非常不好的预感。

 

        又过了好几天，Tony心惊胆战硬着头皮地找Peter，这天Galvin特地被他使去找Natasha和Wanda玩，他终于能和Peter说话了，结果却被告知，Peter回去陪May了。

 

        Tony觉得Peter在躲他，这让他感到更加忐忑不安。他鼓起勇气拨通Peter的号码，可是却被捏断了，Peter知道他打来了，可是却特地捏断了他们的通话！

 

        Peter生气了！

 

        Tony觉得冷汗直冒，这种感觉，比Peter怀孕暴躁期还要可怕！

 

        Friday见Tony哆哆嗦嗦地看着通讯记录，好姑娘还体贴地问他要不要安排医生做身体检查。

 

        又过了好几天，Tony终于来到Peter家，他在门外站了整整一个小时，之后才敢伸手去按门铃。

 

        “怎了来了？”

 

        出来开门的是Peter，Tony勉强露出一个难看的微笑然后问道：“May和Galvin呢？”

 

        “他们去了嘉年华玩了，今晚才回来。”Peter让开位置：“进来再说吧。”

 

        Tony坐在沙发，他拿着茶杯没有喝，一条腿在紧张地抖动，然后被Peter无情地拍下去，Tony马上紧闭双腿停止抖动。

 

        “你找我想谈那天的事情？你说我们都喝醉了，然后呢？”

 

        Tony被Peter的话吓得不敢说话，堂堂Iron-Man正惨兮兮地被逼迫到沙发的一角。

 

        Peter见Tony没有说话，他只是冷静地拿出一根东西放在前面的桌子上。

 

        “我又怀孕了。”

 

        Tony脑部死机，他的大脑突然无法接收这几个简单的词，也无法理解其中的意思。

 

        Peter面无表情地拿起杯子喝水，然后看着电视里无聊的节目。

 

        过了好久，Tony才艰难地明白Peter的意思，他们那天晚上的疯狂，结果Peter又怀孕了。

 

        “要不等生完孩子之后我们再去做手术？”Tony小心翼翼地问道。

 

        Peter转过头看着Tony，他突然露出一个笑容，可是他看起来一点都不像是开心的样子！

 

        “你想去除标记？”

 

        Tony使劲摇摇头，他现在的求生欲非常强烈！

 

        “那你为什么会提出这个建议？”Peter继续保持微笑。

 

        “我……我以为你不想……”Tony的语气有点失落，他低下头没有看Peter。

 

        客厅只剩下无聊的电视节目声音，Peter拿起遥控直接关掉电视，这种接近死寂的气氛让Tony的求生欲翻倍上升。

 

        “你为什么会这么觉得？”

 

        因为Peter这个问题，Tony简直要变成哑巴了，他看着Peter张了张嘴想说些什么，可是最后什么都没说。

 

        “我在MIT都他妈的四年了，我他妈的都没有接受别人的追求，你他妈的就那么想去除标记？”

 

        Tony首先被Peter的出口成脏给吓住了，等他消化了Peter的话之后，他一个激灵站了起来，他错愕地看着Peter。

 

        “你……”

 

        还没等Tony说话，Peter突然粗暴地拽着Tony的领带把他拉下来，然后狠狠地吻上去，Tony简直是傻愣傻愣的，他对着Peter露出愚蠢的表情。

 

        “我他妈的被你操了那么多遍，孩子都他妈的给你生了，现在又他妈的怀孕了，你他妈的有种再提一遍去除标记？”

 

        Tony被扯着领带，感觉都快要窒息了，他完全不知道该如何回应。

 

        Peter皱着眉头，然后恶狠狠地说道：“你他妈的别想再提去除标记的事情，听清楚了吗？Tony Stark？”

 

        “我问你呢！”

 

        “明白！听到！清楚！”

 

        Peter满意地点点头，然后向Tony露出一个甜甜的笑容，他告诉了Tony一个特别残忍的事实：“其实我对酒精免疫，就算喝醉了也会很快恢复。”

 

        Loki说的对，男人就得家暴！


	9. 番外 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #结婚

        应该说真不愧是Stark家的人吗？Howard Stark年轻时是个不折不扣的花花公子，当时没有人觉得他会结婚，然后他最后还真的结婚了，而且还和而妻子非常恩爱，并且杜绝了一切风流行为。

 

        而Tony Stark，现在都五十岁的人了，虽然没像以前那样风流睡遍所有花花公子封面女郎，可是他怎么也不像是会结婚的人啊！你看看他的前任未婚妻兼现任Stark Industry的CEO女强人Pepper Potts，两人最后还不是宣布解除婚约？

 

        所以，有没有人告诉他们这群十分艰辛才混得一口饭吃的记者们——Tony Stark为啥会牵着一个年轻人的手并且笑得一脸幸福啊！？Tony Stark还有那年轻人——噢！据说是刚从MIT毕业的年轻人，他们两人手上戴着的那只疑似戒指的金属圈圈，是假的吧？过几天就会宣布解除婚约了对吧？对吧！

 

        Tony Stark宣布完这个消息就匆匆牵着Peter的手离开了，妈个鸡我们又不会吃掉你的未婚夫，你这么急跑路做什么！？我们什么都还没开始问呐！你们别走！0ДQ

 

        留下一群惊呆的记者，他们之间终于有人想起了几年前封尘的MIT校园论坛的某则新闻——Tony Stark频繁出入MIT校园，并且与一名已经生育过一个孩子的Omega走得很近，那孩子甚至和Tony Stark有五分相似！

 

        当时的记者们都像打了鸡血一般疯狂发掘猛料，可是他们偏偏啥都找不到，而且那个年轻人被保护得很好，自从论坛上暴露了这则猛料之后，记者们就再也找不到任何相关的最新消息，而Tony Stark虽然没有承认，可是他也没有否认！他就是不说啊！于是记者们也就写了几个月的八卦，写到读者们都没兴趣了才放弃了这个话题。

 

        妈个鸡——就知道Tony Stark这几年跑MIT跑得这么频密是没安好心！连刚成年的孩子都敢动念头……不！原来人家已经动手了啊！孩子都那么大了！说不定人家都已经怀二胎了啊！细思极恐！Σ(っ°Д°;)っ

 

        记者们在新闻发布会场上沉默了很久，你看我，我看你，然后都默默地收拾好东西，准备回去写稿了。

 

        Tony从离开会场到坐在车里都保持着一脸荡漾的笑容，他今天早上还为一夜情的事战战兢兢地跑去找Peter，结果得到意外的收获(惊吓)，Tony顺势拿出揣在兜里许多年的戒指想把Peter套牢，然后匆匆开个发布会宣布婚事先斩后奏，婚礼的事务早就叫人忙了，如果不是Peter怀孕了，他们马上就可以举行婚礼！

看看手表，现在也不过是中午的时间啊！

 

        “Peter，辛苦你了，想吃什么？”Tony还沉浸在自己的幸福幻想中，求生欲直线下降，直到他转过头看向Peter。

 

        “Peter？”

 

        Peter面无表情地看着Tony，今天早上明明是他占尽先机，为什么几个小时之内情况大转变，他会变得如此被动？

 

        Tony全身汗毛直竖，难道Peter要反悔？

 

        “看来你准备了很久，不是吗？Mr. Stark？”

 

        Happy一上车就机智地打开阻隔板，现在他哼着歌开着车，非常愉快。

 

        车厢采用特殊设计，非常舒适且宁静，Tony紧张地都快听到自己的心跳声了！

 

        “也没多久，其实就最近两年的事情而已。”Tony冷静地撒谎，可是在Peter的眼神下，他怂了——“就……就你第一次怀孕那会儿……”

 

        Peter：“……”

 

        他怎么就那么蠢呢？他可是一直被一个老男人觊觎啊……什么绝对不会强迫你，你可以随时解除标记什么的！假的！这个老男人明明就两手准备！

 

        见Peter没有任何反对的意图，Tony暗暗松了一口气，他决定找个时间要好好感谢一下Thor。别看Thor是个傻大个，人家毕竟是一个君王，平时也就卖卖蠢，关键时刻比如说追老婆的时候精明着呢！总是能够精准地捏着Loki的心思，以退为进，那句“作为一个男人必须时刻为伴侣做好准备”、“适当示弱装可怜”什么的真是至理名言啊！

 

        最终Peter也没有说什么，因为这么一场发布会下来，就算他只站在那一句话都没说，可是那些闪光灯依旧刺激到他的蜘蛛感应，加上他又怀孕了，所以现在有点累。

 

        见Peter并无反对的意状，Tony高高悬挂的心也放了下来，年纪大了承受力就不太好啊……果然健身日程得再加码……

 

        Peter不知道该说什么好，他叹了口气，最终还是在结婚证书上签字。这一天里发生了太多事了，他都不知道该怎么和May姨和Galvin说……

 

        Tony小心翼翼地把结婚证书收好，他多年前的MIT毕业证书印象中因为他喝咖啡不小心的关系所以已经报废了，他甚至懒得再弄一张。而这张结婚证书可是比毕业证书还要重要千万倍，得找个安全的地方藏起来！

 

        Peter：……

 

        时间飞快地过了几个月，虽然有过一次怀孕的经验，可是怀孕的不适感并没有因此而减轻。或许是因为这一次怀的是Altha女孩的关系，Peter的脾气变得更加暴躁了，家暴状况也越来越严重……每位见到Tony的人都对他抱以十二万分的同情……

 

        Tony觉得自己最近的生活有点水深火热，早在几年前Galvin出生的时候，他就开始让Friday严格管控他的饮食和健身计划，戒掉所有酒精和甜甜圈，为的就是将来可以多陪陪Peter和Galvin。现在健身日程加码，又得抽大量时间陪Peter和Galvin，复联还有事务要忙，Tony都要被弄得心力交瘁，正考虑退休……

 

        Peter最近很喜欢睡觉，他醒来之后已经快中午了，他洗了个澡总算精神了一点。

 

        “Friday，Tony呢？”Peter难得心情好，他想Tony陪他吃个早午餐。

 

        “Sir在健身区，他的训练应该快结束了。”

 

        Peter说了句谢谢，他就自己过去健身区了。

 

        Peter现在开始觉得现在去健身区是一个很大的错误，蜘蛛感应放大了他的感官，所以当他打开健身区的大门时，他就闻到了浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙——他想做爱，马上。

 

        就算健身区的温度并不算高，一直保持在一个让人舒适的温度，可是对于做了一连串高强度健身项目的Tony来说，这里还是太热了，原本穿在身上的衣服都被汗水浸湿，最后他索性把上衣脱了，任由炽热的汗水自由地散发。

 

        “Peter——？”Tony闻到了属于Peter的信息素，他甚至没有回头就喊出Peter的名字，他停下运动，拿过挂在旁边的毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，他的心跳还未平复，全身的皮肤都散发着热气。

 

        Peter咽了咽口水，他感觉到自己的心脏跳动频率不断增加，他忍不住上前抱着Tony，用脸颊贴在那片炽热的皮肤上。

 

        “Pete…”Tony在Peter靠近的那一刻就硬了，他不断接收着Peter那肆无忌惮的信息素，那是发情的味道。

 

        “我想要，现在！”Peter闷声说道。

 

        Tony有点无措，他闻到Peter身上有着刚刚洗完澡的味道，而他现在全身又臭又脏，前几天Peter还因为他健完身只是随便擦擦汗而没有马上洗澡就去吃午餐嫌弃不已，今天却迫不及待地想要和他亲密接触，他到底先洗澡呢，还是先满足Peter呢？

 

        就在Tony犹豫不已的时候，Peter已经很大胆地用舌头舔着Tony胸口的汗珠。

 

        因为一直有保持锻炼而且已经下定决心进行健康饮食的关系，Tony身上的腹肌胸肌什么的并没有消失，真是可喜可贺。Peter承认，这个老男人的身材的确很不错，他甚至有点迷恋，就连Tony身上那刺人的体毛也变得迷人起来，真不明白为什么以前会讨厌它们……

 

        是的，Peter在怀孕的一段时间里曾经非常非常讨厌Tony身上的体毛，因为这些东西刺得他很不舒服！果然怀孕的Omega就是敏感多变啊！

 

        “Tony借你的健身区……”Steven错愕地看着眼前活色生香的一幕，手中的毛巾不小心掉在地上。

 

        Tony想挡在Peter身前，可是Peter却很用力地抱紧他不让他乱动，还很猴急地继续和他接吻。

 

        “抱歉，你们请继续……”美国队长脚步颤抖地离开了。

 

        到底是哪个混蛋藏了浩克的甜点？害公用健身区被毁，害他跑过来Tony的私人健身区瞎眼！到底是谁！

 

        “Tony...Tony...”Peter被弄得上气不接下气的，他很主动地趴在软垫上，“快进来！”

 

        现在Peter的肚子有点大，不太适合躺着做爱的姿势，而他现在这个模样让Tony觉得全身都要炸开了，他实在没办法承受如此主动的Peter啊！

 

        “Friday，别让任何人进来！”Tony实在忍不住了，他伸手探了探，发现Peter那边已经十分湿润且柔软了，于是他草草地做了扩张就提枪上阵，开始一轮又一轮地征战沙场了……

 

        此刻的健身区里充满着交缠的发情信息素，还有一连串令人遐想无比的声音……

 

        几天之后，Tony健完身就直接去用餐了，刚好碰到Peter，结果Peter看到他就跑得远远的，而且还一副想吐的样子。

 

        “你离我远点！”

 

        Tony：“……”


End file.
